


Bleak

by Skyclimber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyclimber/pseuds/Skyclimber
Summary: Chanyeol takes you on a walk during winter but you aren't prepared for how cold it is.





	Bleak

              Winter made the city bleak.  The landscape was cold, and the colors washed out.  The Christmas lights around the city helped a little, but it seemed like nothing could liven up the world.  That is until you started listening.  The city was alive with laughter and people celebrating with their families and loved ones.  People walked by with smiles on their faces talking about the presents they gave or received.  A group of young girls walked by chatting about the people they were going to kiss on New Year, or the ones they had kissed under mistletoe.  The people around you brought life and warmth back into the cold dull environment.

               One of those people happened to be the man walking next to you, your gloved hand held tightly in his.  He was looking ahead as you walked, carefully weaving you through the throng of people walking the streets tonight.  You weren’t sure where he was leading you tonight, but you were sure he could have given you a better warning about how cold it was.  You wore a thick winter jacket, and appropriate pants and boots, and you had even thought to grab gloves.  Everything from your shoulders down was reasonably warm, but your head and neck were freezing.  You were sniffling a lot and your ears were starting to hurt from the cold.

               You glanced up at Chanyeol, noting his hat and thick scarf.  You sighed, beating yourself up for forgetting your own.  You knew you could just ask him for either his hat or scarf, but you felt bad for forgetting yours, so you kept your mouth closed.  Chanyeol quickly pulled you across the street when he saw it was the pedestrians’ turn.  You recognized he was leading you deeper into downtown.  The streets got busier with people, but the heat helped to warm you up even if there was some jostling occasionally.  You arrived at the part of downtown where the city as well as the shop owners decorated everything with lights. It was stunning.  You saw it every year, but usually from your car or taxi driving through.  Chanyeol stepped closer and pulled you down a more secluded street, heading towards a small park.  You could see the glow of the lights decorating the park from here. 

               Now that there were less people in the street, Chanyeol unwound his fingers from yours and instead draped his arm over your shoulder, pulling you against his side as you walked.  You glanced up at him, watching the hanging lights dance in his eyes and his breath puff out in front of him.  He looks down at you and smiles at you.  His hand around your shoulder moves to pull your head closer as he kisses the top of it.

               “Your hair is so cold!”  He stops walking and pulls you to the side of the walkway not to obstruct anyone.  He takes off one of his gloves and puts his warm hand against your cheek.  You can’t resist leaning your face into his warm skin.  “Why didn’t you bring a hat?  Do you want mine?”  He looks at you earnestly with worry in his eyes.

              “I didn’t know we would be walking this far.  But its ok, don’t worry!”

              “How can I not worry when your ears look like they are going to freeze off?”  He frowns down at you and moves to take his hat off.  You quickly reach up to stop him.

              “No!  If you take off your hat, then your cute ears will fall off!”  His eyes widen at your remark and he laughs at your outburst, causing you to look down.  “I will take your scarf though.”  You heard his laughter again.  You look back up at him as he starts winding the thick scarf around you.  Except, because he is Chanyeol and he has a huge scarf, he keeps wrapping it around you until it is over your ears and nose, effectively covering half your face.  The warmth is almost immediate, it feels like your face is thawing under the warm fabric.  The smell of Chanyeol’s cologne engulfs you.  You feel him tie a little bow behind your head and you watch him try to stifle his laughter, but it just causes his whole body to shake and he finally explodes into a fit of giggles and deep laughter.  You can’t help but smile beneath the scarf and enjoy the way his eyes light up with tears and the soft lights still blowing in the breeze.  He hugs you tightly to his chest and warmth spreads through your chest.

              “You are so CUTE!”  He exclaims when he moves back a bit to look up at you.  He pulls down the scarf off your nose a bit before kissing it and then quickly pulling the scarf back into place.  He pulls you back against his side with his arm around your shoulder and you continue your walk to the park.

              You decide you don’t mind the city being so bleak as long as it allows Chanyeol to shine like a bright star.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Im currently moving all my fics from Tumblr onto AO3, but if you want to keep up with what im up to then follow me on twitter @skyclimber14! Hope to see you around!


End file.
